moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclops Walker
Haihead |baseunit = |role = Anti-armor |eliteability = |useguns = 110mm cannon with ReLoader |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 450 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $900 |time = 0:38 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 7 |seaspeed = |range = 7 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Receives a 100% firepower boost when attacking enemies at close range |structure = |notes = * Starting vehicle for Haihead * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry |margin = }} The Cyclops Walker is a battle walker used by Haihead that fills the role of a main battle tank, despite being a different classification of vehicle. Description During the initial design phase for Haihead’s primary assault unit, a consensus was reached among Haihead engineering teams that, in order to maximize firepower, the classic tank design – an armored attack platform on treads – should be replaced in favour of a mecha design that perfectly merges speed, strength and versatility in order to adapt to ever-changing battlefield conditions. The Cyclops was born from this endeavour, a hulking yet surprisingly agile walker unit capable of outgunning other main battle tanks on the frontlines if led by a skilled Foehn commander. In accordance with Haihead’s relentless assault tactics, the Cyclops does not waste time rotating its turret to acquire enemy targets: instead, it can fire at any given moment. This unorthodox system becomes far more effective when the Cyclops’ next victim is within its optimum firing range. The closer a target is to a Cyclops, the more damage the Cyclops can deal to its target. This is further complemented by the auto-loading system that the Cyclops incorporates, allowing it deal significant punishment to anyone that stands in Haihead’s warpath. Overview Assessment Pros * Effective against armored vehicles. * Can crush infantry and fire on the move. * Good armor, speed, attack range, and rate of fire. * Has the longest attack range (7 in contrast to the standard 5.75) of all starter tanks. * Doubles firepower when attacking at close range. Cons * Not as effective against infantry. * Expensive. ($900) * Vulnerable against aerial and anti-armor threats. * Weak firepower when not attacking at close range. Quotes The Cyclops Walker is voiced by Falloutman. When selected * Cyclops, ready for your orders. * Eye zero! * Awaiting orders. * A myth come true. * Always on standby. * Yes, commander? When ordered to move * With haste! * Get closer. * All systems go. * On my way. * Let's have a look around. When ordered to attack * Cyclops, opening fire! * Enemy in sight. * Eliminating. * Eye to eye! * Target acquired. Gallery Workshop_mecha.jpg|A teaser picture for the Foehn that is possibly an early render for the Cyclops Walker RaccoonCyclopsCombo.png|A Cyclops Walker finishing off a Rhino Tank while being supported by a Raccoon. Note the visual indicator of its doubled firepower boost due to its close proximity to the Rhino Tank. Trivia * In Greek mythology, cyclops are a race of giants with a single eye on their forehead. * The Cyclops Walker bears resemblances to the Titan walker in Tiberian Sun. It also shares some of the (albeit limited) quotes of the latter. * Initially the Cyclops Walker was supposed to have a completely different design (see the teaser image on Gallery), but it was eventually changed to the current one. * The Cyclops is the only Tier 1 tank that has an attack range differing from the starter tanks of all other factions (7 instead of 5.75). See also * Draco Tank * Bison Tank Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead